One Shot Wonders
by roshully
Summary: One shots here and there to enjoy. Some will be naughty and some will be nice.


**Lunch at the Office**

Disclaimer: Almost all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: This is a mature story and I mean that in more than this story only containing sexual situations and bad language. It contains adult themes.

Summary: Part of The Gods' Opinion universe, set during Chapter 27. Kagome sets up a fake appointment with Inuyasha to give him his favorite meal, and a little dessert, if they even make it that far.

**xxxxx-----xxx-----xxxxx**

**The Izayoi Clinic**

It was a cold January day out, so Kagome choose to make Sapporo-style ramen, the same kind she made when she first saw Inuyasha again after all of those months. Sure he grumbled about how the spices bothered him and that since he was hanyou, he didn't have to depend on heating food up in a way to warm his body. But he had mentioned that it made any moment outside somewhat bearable. She had rolled her eyes at him. He wanted to be tough and at the same time, he just couldn't turn down ramen.

Walking into the RE section of the Izayoi Clinic, Kagome felt naked, causing her to shiver as she approached the help desk. She had the strangest feeling that everyone was looking at her and knew that underneath her black pencil skirt, knee high boots, the lavender cashmere cardigan and black wool coat; she really was naked.

"Oh, hey Kagome, what can I do for you today?" Saori asked, welcoming her frequent visitor. Inuyasha's success brought more work, so they had to cut back on their lunches. But Kagome found a way around that, calling Saori up and finding dead zones in his scheduling to have a quick bite with him.

"Uh, appointment…" Kagome blurted out before quickly gulping. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She needed to get a grip. "Appointment for Rumiko."

"Ru-miko? Uh, that appointment was actually canceled. I tried calling-wait, you're Rumiko?"

"Yeah, I know. Bad me, calling in a fake appointment."

"No, it actually sounds really romantic. Anyway, he had to cancel due to an important phone call. The call isn't supposed to last long, he just didn't know when he was going to receive it and he hates being interrupted during appointments. It'll be okay for you to go ahead."

"Are you sure? Thanks Saori."

It was easy to sneak into his office. Whenever he was on the phone, he tended to turn his chair around so he could look out the window, leaving his back to the door. No matter how careful she tried to be, with his hanyou senses, she was always caught. So, she had to take a different, approach.

After closing the door, she locked it, even knowing that he could hear those sounds. She gathered all of the courage she could muster and walked toward his desk, standing there as he talked, putting the ramen down on his desk and waited.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the two scents invading his nose. Covering the mouth piece of his phone, he said, "You have the wrong person. I didn't order any soup."

Kagome proudly smirked, stealing Inuyasha's trademark smirk. It had worked. When she had shared this little fantasy of hers with the girls at their last dinner, they were eager to offer any help they could.

"It's not you who's going to be eating," she coyly remarked with a playful tone to her voice.

The phone dropped from Inuyasha's hand as he turned around at the sound of his woman talking. She stood there giggling with bright pink cheeks. Scrambling to pick up the phone, he muttered something along the lines of 'call later, bye' before slamming the phone back on the receiver.

"K-Kagome," he stammered out as she dropped the coat from her shoulders, revealing her scent and not that of Ayame's. Ayame knew that the toughest thing would to somehow be able to trick Inuyasha's sense of smell and they both got the idea of giving her a cloak of wolf scent.

"Lunch time," she explained to him as she walked around his desk until she was standing next to him. Taking hold of the back of his chair, she turned it so that he faced her. The way his amber eyes stared up at her with this look of wonder was really turning her on. He had no idea what she had planned. She was going to love this.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "It's so very rude to cancel your appointments so you can play on the phone. Not very nice at all."

Now he was really confused. Canceling appointments? What did she know about that? Saori must have told her something. But why would Saori tell her that he cancelled an appointment?

"Oh well…I'm hungry."

Inuyasha nodded. He had planned on skipping lunch today as he had to take care of the phone call he just hung up on, as well as some others concerning his research. "I see you brought soup."

"You don't get any lunch," she quickly said, pouting at him. "I'm the one that's hungry."

He narrowed his golden eyes at her as she took a step closer to him. "What do you mean I don't get anything? That's ramen."

Kagome shook her head at him. Stepping back from him, she took a glance to her side, checking out the mess that was his desk. She grabbed the stacks of folders and papers, and without any regard for order, she neatly placed them into a pile and set it off to the side. There, now she had enough room to sit down on his desk since he didn't have a chair for her.

She hopped up onto the desk, crossing her bare legs in front of Inuyasha, making sure that he noticed not only the crossing of her legs, but the hitch in her skirt. And he did, eyeing the creamy muscular skin just above her knee. Carefully noting the skirt, he recognized it as the one she wore the first time he ever laid eyes on her, bent over to get a drink from the water fountain. How did she know about what that did to him?

Turning around, she picked up the container with the ramen in it and served herself a small portion. Holding the bowl in her hand, she slurped the noodles carefully and quietly, forcing Inuyasha to watch her eat his favorite meal.

"This isn't fuckin' fair," he growled out, leaning back into his chair. He was fairly sure she was up to something. If this was it; to watch her eat ramen in front of him, teasing him, then she was going to learn a thing or two about not being nice. Didn't she know it was considered polite to share?

He inhaled sharply, hoping to rein in the scent of his favorite food when something else tickled his nostrils. He closed his eyes, strengthening his scent of smell as he tried to decipher exactly everything that he was scenting. It wasn't everyday he was brought the best ramen he ever tasted.

His sense of smell took him to that calming place he couldn't get enough of: Kagome's meadow, the essence of her scent. Large pine trees and earthy soil outlined the vast meadow filled with flowers and sweet smelling grasses. In the middle of it all was Kagome, her raven locks free, cascading down her back, shining from the sunlight that always shone in this vision.

In this meadow, Kagome turned to face the hanyou, slurping down a bite size amount of ramen noodles. She smiled seductively at Inuyasha when he realized that, once again, all she was wearing in this meadow was nothing, save for a few drops of broth. He rumbled appreciatively at her and the food she offered.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, bringing him back to the real world, he was even more surprised to find Kagome no longer eating ramen, but kneeling on the floor in front of him, her hands riding up along the smooth polyester fabric covering his upper thighs. His breath hitched in his throat as was caught in her sexy gaze. Her plans included more than eating ramen. By the looks of it, he was on her menu too.

"Kago-"

"Shhh…."she hushed him quietly as her hands reached the waistband of his pants. "Let me do this," she whispered shakily to him. She was nervous, her hands shaking from the anticipation she had planned and the possibility of rejection.

Her fingers quickly undid his leather belt, followed by the plastic button commonly seen on slacks like these. Inuyasha's hands dug into the thick leather of his chair the moment her hand reached inside his pants.

_Fuck._

Inuyasha let out a low hiss at the feel of her warm hand wrapped around his now aching member. Forget about ramen, this was so much better.

Kagome gently worked at trying to get the part of him out of his pants so she could feast upon what she had been craving for. Eri, bless her little sex-crazed heart, explained the ins and outs of oral sex and answered most of Kagome's questions. All nervousness left her as Inuyasha's member sprung out; rock hard and patiently waiting for her to do what she wanted to do.

His skin tingled where she touched it and all of his muscles twitched and tightened. Her warm breathed hovered just over him, causing his body to ache and jerked forward toward the warmth and the promise of something more.

And in an instant, the anticipation of waiting with the rush of having this need fulfilled is temporarily satisfied as warmth and wetness engulf him, sending his mind into dizzy. Her tongue lapped and twirled, stirring up his youkai blood. His head fell back, and to the side, letting her have his way with him, sliding up and down, slowly bringing him toward that peak, though a different one.

Kagome, with her eyes closed, bobbed her head slowly and then quickly, the many varied instructions Eri had shared with her scrolling through her head. Slow. Fast. Suck. Blow. Hum. Fondle. Deep. Shallow. Squeeze. Pull. The list seemed almost endless and it made her feel that much more inexperienced. It wasn't as easy as others made it out to be.

The rumbling in Inuyasha's chest grew, becoming deeper and louder as Kagome continued to work him. He reached into her mass of raven locks, twisting his clawed fingers into them. He didn't want to force her, but, he could never completely give up control. It was against instinct. And that instinct was much stronger now that the demon was ready to run loose.

He was getting close. Too close. Something inside of him was demanding that he not finish like this. It wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right either. With darkening purple streaks adorning his cheeks, and red bleeding into his eyes, his more logical half didn't have much of a say as instinct took over.

Before Kagome knew it, she was flat on her back on top of his desk, papers crinkling beneath her as her skirt was hiked up and the button's of her cashmere cardigan were sent flying off into uncharted territory. Her boot covered feet were placed on Inuyasha's shoulders. Her back arched, her mouth fell open, a silent cry escaping as she was invaded with such want and need. Thing was, she wanted and needed it too.

In. Out. Wet friction. Claws scrapping along smooth, silky skin. Fragile human hands clung onto thick forearms as he drove her to new heights. Kagome felt bathed in the strength and sexuality of the beast on top of her. It wasn't fast enough…hard enough…just wasn't enough. But she didn't have the voice to beg for more. It was gone, replaced with pants and cries, moans and groans. All sounds conveyed what words could not; a desire so strong for one another, that they were each other's cure.

His desk rattled beneath their wet, sweaty bodies as he continued to pound harshly into her soft wetness. She met his thrust with equal force, the one time when she could match something physically with him. Her motions, her sounds only urged him to go deeper, harder, to go further than they've ever gone. She could feel it, the edge that she was swimming for. Only he could take her there.

Her cries of his name were muffled with his lips as she found herself falling into something so delicious and warm. He howled into her mouth as he found his own release. And thus in turn, he triggered another pleasurable climax in Kagome's shivering body. She bit down into the collar of his shirt as she slowly came back down to reality: she'd done it in his office.

Both breathing heavily, he slipped out of her, slid his hands underneath her lethargic body and carried her over to his prized leather chair. He sat her down on his lap, breathing in the scent from her hair. Kagome tried to clamp onto his shirt, but found no strength to do so, relying on him to hold her, caress her and help her gain enough strength to move on her own.

"Wow…" he chuckled out as the reality hit him. He'd fantasized once or twice about doing it in his own office. Miroku had done it is his own office many times and said that there was a heightened sense of naughtiness to it and that the rush of adrenaline was unlike anything else. He might have been off on that second statement, but, having sex somewhere other than the bedroom did change it.

"Mmmm, I hope you enjoyed lunch."

"I did."

"I brought you ramen for dessert."

"Ramen is more of a snack food."

"I think I could use a snack."

"Oh, didn't you get enough to eat?"

"I might need some more sustenance before round two."

He couldn't argue with that.

**roshully's note: ** Mmmm, I had a lemon chicken stew for dinner when I started this and had some lemons left over. It's supposed to snow where I am at, so just a little something to warm me and maybe you up. Mistakes are all my own.


End file.
